Elegant Cherry Blossom
by SaturdayHotCoffee
Summary: Byakuya is in his process of training the heiress of the Suzuya family, who happened to be his childhood friend. ByakuyaXOC ONESHOT! R&R


I made this story out of boredom, yet again. I'm trying to polish my grammars, so, please don't go too hard on me. English isn't my native language after all. (making that as an excuse -w-" )  
>Well then, enjoy. Please do give me review.<br>Also, I think I have a fetish over names that started with Rei, since my first fanfic OC was named Reika... Lawl. o_O''

Again, it's short. D: It's not too late to close the tab of this story and look for another one!

* * *

><p>"Give up Suzuya. You should <em>know <em>your limit."

It is morning in Soul Society. The heiress of the Suzuya family is having her morning training with her friend, the infamous Byakuya Kuchiki. Reina Suzuya has a bright golden eyes and waist length dark crimson hair. Her figure is slim and slender.

_To be honest_, the taichou of squad 6 doesn't even know what Reina training is for. She already has few strong bodyguards that were assigned to guard her, but she decided to train and protect herself instead.

"_It's true I was spoiled since I was born. That's why I want to try and be independent now. So they won't look down on this 'princess' and took advantage on her."_

Byakuya raises his head as he remembers a tiny piece of memory, at the time when Reina asked if he could teach her how to fight.

At first, the taichou resisted. His excuses that time was he doesn't has enough time to babysit the spoiled princess of the Suzuya family. He knows that aren't the real reason, but; he decided to give it a go.

Suzuya family in the other hand is the top 4 family in Seireitei. This family is actually made out of strong fighters. Rumours said that the princess of this family is the gifted one. It was told that the princess's tears could make oneself become invincible. Normal people with logical mind wouldn't believe this, but, there were several kidnapping attempt already. Even so, all of them failed because of Byakuya's presence of that time.

There are no problem in this family at all besides the argument saying that Reina does not deserve the crown, since she doesn't even know how to fight.

Byakuya nearly sweat drop at the lousiness of the princess. Seriously, she's not built for fighting at all. The taichou shakes his head slightly and pinches the bridge of his nose while sighing softly.

"Wait! One more time!" Reina yells while swinging her wooden sword.

The lousy princess got blood and dirt all over her body. She really doesn't look like a princess at all right now.

Both of them get into the position right now. Reina swings her wooden sword to the side, running to charge at the male.

Knock.

A slight knocking could be heard. Then, a loud thud comes after. The young princess got beaten by Byakuya's wooden sword easily, again.

She's completely face plant on the sand. She raises her butt, pushing herself to lay down on the ground. She's really exhausted, but her mind keeps telling her to go and train.

She's _**truly **_a stubborn and lousy princess.

Byakuya sighs softly to himself once again. He steps next to the princess and walks away, but –

"Wait Byakkun-nii!" She calls.

The taichou shifts his glance and his body to the side to look at the princess slightly, a slight 'hm' could be heard, coming from his lips.

"Piggyback me to my room?" She asks while making a puppy face.

Since their childhood, Byakuya had always lost to the sight of the princess's puppy face. He doesn't know why himself, but he found it slightly amusing and at the same time, he could never turn her down. The princess had always treated him like a brother. A brother who tend to spoil the princess a lot.

The taichou holds out his hand, gesturing so the female would come to him. A slight smile craves on his lips as he does so. Byakuya has always thinks, why does his emotionless act fails to work in front of this princess? It's something beyond his comprehend.

Byakuya has always hiding his feelings since the death of his wife, Hisana. When he was young, he's like a normal kid. Bratty and stubborn. But, ever since his wife's death, he started to turn cold and merciless. Thinking he should only live abiding the rules since that day he took an oath to his parent's grave.

But this princess over here, she managed to make him smile even after these whole years. What is it that makes her different from other people? That's something Byakuya needs to find on his own.

Reina hoist her body from the ground and runs until she's next to Byakuya. He shifts his hand to the shorter female's head, patting his head slightly. But at one point, he thinks.

'_Ah, I think I understand now._'

Being with the princess is like being under sakura tree. She's elegant, tranquil, redolence, just like the sakura tree. With her, he could be himself.

"Byakkun-nii?" She asks as the pat turns slightly rougher, which messes up her hair slightly.

"Shut up, I never once see you as my little sister." He replies harshly after.

"E-Eh?" Her eyes blink in surprise.

Byakuya's mouth seems to be sewn together as he sees the reaction of the princess. Without him noticing, his fingers are already working their way up to the princess's chin, lifting her chin up to look at him properly. Meanwhile, his other hand snakes behind her back, pulling her close into an embrace.

"Seeing you always sets me calm. I couldn't change in front of you, but I don't hate it either." He muses to himself.

The lousy princess blush at this confession. The sight of having Byakuya really close to her own face is unbearable enough since the taichou makes her heart beats fast each second.

"It's because, you promised me you would never change back then. Not even one bit." She replies calmly.

Byakuya's eyes widen slightly upon hearing this. He doesn't expect a very short, but neat reply this instance. Her gentle smiles, makes his heart warm. He even feels like butterfly in his stomach. He lowers his head to her, burying his face on her neck.

"B-Byakkun-nii... you okay?" She asks, holding the other male to keep him standing if he's not feeling well.

"Byakuya." He mused.

"Byakuya?" She asks once again.

"Just call me Byakuya."

Both of them stand in silent for few minutes, and then Reina decides to go into the house.

"Byakuya-kun, let's go in, I'll make you tea."

-.-

For the last few months, Reina isn't able to meet Byakuya because he's busy with the fight against Aizen. She heard from her father that Byakuya headed out to Las Noches few days ago with another captains to give aid to the rumoured substitute shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Reina had been worried about the male taichou, but she believes in him. He is a strong man and won't die that easily, yet she couldn't help but to worry about him. Once in a while in those few months, she cries thinking of him.

Today, Reina makes her way to the 4th Devision's barrack, since she heard from Retsu Unohana that Byakuya had came back from Hueco Mundo and he's under medical treatment.

She slides the screen door open, revealing the taichou sitting on his bed, his eyes staring outside the window. Due to himself being badly injured, he couldn't join the fight against Aizen at the fake Karakura Town. He turns around as he hears the screen door slides open, just to blink in surprise because of what he's seeing.

"Suzuya... What are you doing here...?" He asks.

The female in many layers kimono pouts as she walks towards him. She's holding back her tears, looking at the male who once refuses to be called a brother by her.

She settles down next to him, on the floor. Her fingers grasping Byakuya's fingers gently.

"... You've been crying?" he asks, lacing his fingers with hers.

"Of course! You know I have the wildest imagination right?" She replies back, half shouting at him.

"Sorry..." is his short reply.

The male pulls her up so she would be sitting next to him on the bed, his arms wrapping behind Reina's back, his face is buried on her neck. Ever since he was at Hueco Mundo, he can't ever stop thinking about the princess here. He knows that she would be worried sick about him.

"... Guess your tears made oneself invincible after all." He mused.

"Hm...?" she blinks while looking up to Byakuya.

"Because you were crying, thinking about me, I'm still alive." he replies, fiddling with Reina's soft crimson locks.

Both of them know they're getting embarrassed by each other. Byakuya and Reina refuses to move for now, since they're enjoying each other's warmth. Right now, it's like they don't give a damn about what's happening in fake Karakura town.

"Reina, tell me something...**Why **do you want to train that badly...? I know I asked this already before, but... yeah..." he asks.

Reina wraps her arms around Byakuya's waist and sighs gently. She shakes her head, rejecting what he just asked earlier.

"I don't want to, I never once wants to fight. But..., it's not like I _have _another choice right?" She replies while her grip tighten on the taichou's kimono.

He notices that she's getting tenser.

"You know the deal with my family..." She mutters slowly.

"You really aren't independent. Next time, I'll do the fighting for you."

"Wh-wha?/"

"Because, I _love _you."

**Byakuya's POV –**

As I told her that I will do the fighting for her, she squeezes around my waist tighter, burying her redden face into my neck now.

"Wh-wha?/" she replies out of embarrassment.

I pull off from the embrace and stares into her golden optics, bringing our face closer so our lips would touch softly, before I lean forward to deepen the kiss. I pin her down gently on the bed, my consciousness about the pain on my body fades slowly as she replies to my kisses.

It is embarrassing enough to admit my feelings towards her, because I thought that I'm betraying Hisana after her death, but she figured it out for me. Hisana would be happy if I move on.

'Hey, idiots only know how to move forward.' Probably I **am **one of them after all.

End of POV -

* * *

><p>Heheh, what do you think? Is it good or otherwise?<p> 


End file.
